


Утраченное море

by Akitosan



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich | The Frog Prince (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Школьный товарищ Морана, ныне служащий в министерстве иностранных дел, просит помощи у Мориарти. Ретеллинг рассказа Артура Конан Дойла «Морской договор».Написано на ФБ для для fandom Moriarty 2018, бета Высшая сущность





	Утраченное море

1.

— «Дагонстербери, Уокинг.

Дорогой Моран, Вы, конечно, не помните меня, «Лягушонка» Шарма. Те счастливые деньки, когда мы с Вами учились в одной школе, давно прошли, и пути наши разминулись. Я с теплотой вспоминаю нашу дружбу и игру в теннис, в которой Вы всегда меня побеждали. Вы могли слышать обо мне, что по окончании одного из наших университетов я получил хорошую должность в министерстве иностранных дел благодаря протекции моего дяди. До недавнего времени я пользовался безграничным доверием, но ужасное несчастье нанесло непоправимый урон моему здоровью и погубило мою карьеру.

Я только что оправился от нервной горячки, в которой провалялся два месяца. Если Вы навестите меня с Вашим другом, мистером Мориарти, то я поведаю все подробности случившегося».

— Нельзя ли потише читать личные письма вслух? 

Мориарти сосредоточенно переливал бурую жидкость из одной мензурки в другую, наполненную желтоватой пеной. Рядом на приставном столе лежала полоска лакмусовой бумаги.

— Я читал для вас, — сказал Моран. — Оставлю письмо здесь. Когда закончите опыт, прочтите его сами и примите решение. Мой школьный товарищ просит о помощи.

— Что там, убийство? Или что-то поинтереснее? — уже намного благосклоннее откликнулся Мориарти, окунул полоску бумаги в буро-жёлтое нечто, и бумага стала алой.

— Как я и думал, — равнодушно подытожил он. — Вы, Моран, и не подозреваете, как скучно постоянно находить подтверждения собственным теориям. Порой хотелось бы, чтобы что-то пошло не так. Вот взять вашего товарища. Он мечтал о блистательной карьере дипломата, а карьера прервалась. Какой бы повод ни был, почему бы не воспользоваться обстоятельствами и не уйти в море, например? В мире столько возможностей, но все выпускники Итона держатся за место, выбранное их родственниками, пока они ещё учились в университетах.

Моран тоже был выпускником Итона, как, впрочем, и Мориарти. Он знал, что Мориарти в семье прочили место священнослужителя, но он выбрал себе профессию сам. Моран же до ранения следовал семейным традициям и небрежно оброненные слова Мориарти задели его гордость. В обычном состоянии духа он бы, безусловно, сдержался. Вступать в споры с Мориарти он не любил не потому, что проигрывал — ему нравилось чувствовать себя единственным близким для него человеком. Но сейчас, под впечатлением от искреннего и горького письма бывшего товарища, судя по всему, потерявшего все блестящее будущее в один момент, Моран вспомнил себя, вернувшегося в Лондон с ранением, расшатанными нервами и мизерной пенсией, непригодного больше к военной службе. А что он умел помимо этого? Какие возможности открывались перед тем, кто боялся спуститься в лондонскую подземку? Уйти в море? Где водятся создания ещё более страшные, чем та пиявка из пещер?

Мориарти тем временем писал телеграммы и, казалось, совсем ушёл в себя. Когда он закончил, то отчего-то не позвал слугу, а сел в своё любимое кресло и обхватил руками длинные ноги.

— Вы что-то хотите спросить? Я вижу работу мысли на вашем лице.

Возможно, если бы тон его был чуточку менее снисходительным, Моран бы предпочёл снова утаить негодование в глубине своего сердца. Но раз уж Мориарти сам любезно предложил, он спросил:

— А вы бы так и сделали? Если бы ваша карьера частного детектива-консультанта вдруг прервалась ни с того ни с сего? Если бы ваша профессиональная репутация оказалась под угрозой? Вы ушли бы в море? Или всё же попробовали бы вернуть утраченное?

Мориарти ответил не задумываясь:

— Возможно, я уехал бы в Сассекс, где посвятил бы себя систематизации накопленных знаний. Море? Не знаю. Когда-то я там был, но... Невозможно вернуть утраченное море. Все, что мы можем позволить себе — это двигаться вперёд. Давайте сюда ваше письмо.

Он прочитал письмо, как показалось Морану, невнимательно, но, вернув его, спросил:

— В этом прозвище есть какой-то смысл? Ваш товарищ имел внешние черты, схожие с лягушкой? Или его так называли, потому что он выигрывал соревнования по прыжкам в длину между факультетами?

Моран оторопел от неожиданности. Мориарти умудрился по письму установить такие детали, о которых сам Моран, чего уж, успел забыть за годы. Он припомнил, что Перси Шарм действительно чем-то напоминал лягушку и объяснял эту странность древностью и благородностью его рода. Но чем именно, что такое было в чертах его лица, память не подсказывала.

— И ваш товарищ лягушонок нашел себе принцессу, железный Моран, — продолжил Мориарти. — Судя по почерку, письмо писала женщина. Он не женат? А, вы же с ним не общались все это время. Думаю, эта женщина либо его сестра, либо он с ней обручён. Что-то подсказывает мне, что сиделкам не диктуют такие важные письма. Впрочем, не сильно ли я вас утомил? 

Моран ужасно хотел узнать, как именно Мориарти пришёл к таким выводам, каким образом можно отличить мужской почерк от женского и что имел в виду Мориарти, когда назвал его «железным». Мориарти не испытывал радости от необходимости объяснять каждое своё верное заключение, и со временем Моран научился задавать все меньше и меньше вопросов по этому поводу. Вот и сейчас он сказал только:

— Я всегда с удовольствием слушаю ваши рассуждения, мой друг. Так что вы решили с Шармом?

Мориарти едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Будьте так добры, напишите телеграмму для вашего товарища. Я отправлю вместе со своими. Завтра мы едем в Уокинг утренним поездом, и мне бы не хотелось заблудиться в сумрачном лесу.

2.

На станции Мориарти и его спутника встретил экипаж. Путь до усадьбы Дагонстербери оказался неблизким и пролегал через хвойный лес, тёмный и неприветливый. Мориарти смотрел в забрызганное грязью окно и молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. Думал ли он о грядущем деле или просто ушёл в себя, Моран даже не пытался угадать. 

В усадьбе их встретил приветливый человек средних лет. Рыжеволосый, полноватый и жизнерадостный, он напоминал ожившую фигурку лепрекона в человеческий рост. Моран без помощи Мориарти и с нескрываемой радостью обнаружил в нем типичные черты представителя свободолюбивой южной ветви ирландского народа. У Мориарти, темноволосого и мрачного северного ирландца, всю жизнь прожившего среди холодных чопорных англичан, не дрогнуло ничего. Он безучастно выслушал горячее приветствие, подал руку для пожатия и рассеянно заметил:

— Насколько я могу видеть, вы не член семьи Шармов.

К удивлению Морана, незнакомец воспринял это замечание совершенно спокойно:

— О, вы заметили монограмму «Г.Дж.» на моем галстуке? Вы действительно наблюдательны, мистер Мориарти. Меня зовут Гарри Джонстон, и я брат невесты Перси. Они ждут вас, я провожу.

В комнате, где находился школьный товарищ Морана, было светло, несмотря на тьму за окном: такой эффект был достигнут за счёт свечей и многочисленных ваз с цветами, расставленных по комнате. Сестра Гарри Джонстона обратила на себя внимание вошедших джентльменов своим цветущим видом и знаменитой яркой ирландской красотой. Как и её брат, она была полновата и рыжеволоса. По сравнению с ней, её жених выглядел особенно жалко: измождённый, худой, бледный, с рыбьим взглядом, и, вероятно, по причине поразившего его недуга, преждевременно облысевший. Мориарти особенно внимательно пригляделся к коже на его шее, но воздержался от бестактных замечаний, чем заслужил искреннюю признательность Морана. 

После трогательного воссоединения товарищей по «старому школьному галстуку» Перси Шарм приступил к изложению причин своего нынешнего удручающего положения. Мисс Джонстон собиралась покинуть комнату, но жених попросил её остаться. Во время рассказа она держала его за руку и изредка поправляла подушки.

Два месяца назад дядя этого достойного джентльмена, министр иностранных дел, в обстановке строжайшей секретности передал ему некий документ для снятия копии. Документ представлял собой тайный договор между Альбионом и Францией, и значение его было сложно переоценить. Шарм не вдавался в подробности, упомянув лишь, что договор касался военно-морских дел, и утечка информации могла привести к катастрофическим последствиям для Империи, а если бы детали договора попали в печать, это создало бы угрозу мировой стабильности. Поэтому дядя рекомендовал заняться переписыванием по окончании рабочего дня, когда остальные сотрудники покинут министерство, что Шарм и сделал. Он думал, что справится с работой быстро, но договор оказался написан на старо-ирландском языке и настолько подробным, что Шарм потратил на него больше времени, чем планировал, и очень устал к вечеру. Ему понадобилось взбодриться, для чего он попросил зашедшего по звонку швейцара сварить для него кофе, однако время шло, глаза у него слипались, а кофе так и не принесли. Он спустился в вестибюль и нашёл швейцара спящим, чайник с водой на спиртовке наполовину выкипевшим. Вдруг зазвенел звонок, и проснувшийся швейцар удивился, кто бы мог звонить из комнаты клерков, если Шарм был здесь. В ужасе Шарм бросился наверх и обнаружил пропажу морского договора. Копию злоумышленник словно в насмешку оставил лежать на столе.

— Почему, прежде чем спуститься за кофе, вы не заперли договор в сейфе? — перебил его Мориарти. — Вы ведь и сами убедились к тому времени, что он очень важен.

Шарм все это время рассказывал свою историю Мориарти, теперь же он перевёл взгляд на Морана: Моран всем своим видом выражал понимание и сочувствие.

— Да, вы правы. Я не подумал. Я отсутствовал лишь минуту, в здании министерства никого не было, в комнату клерков вёл хорошо освещённый коридор… Но да, я понимаю уже, что плохо соображал тогда. Несомненно, это моя ошибка.

— А боковой вход в комнату клерков был закрыт?

— Закрыт, но не заперт.

— Продолжайте.

Шарм поведал, какой ужас он испытал от осознания факта пропажи, как они со швейцаром выбежали на улицу через боковой вход: там не было никого. Таинственный похититель испарился: ни в коридоре, ни на лестницах не было следов от мокрой обуви, хотя на улице шел мелкий дождь. Полицейский, которого они встретили на углу, сообщил, что за четверть часа видел только какую-то женщину с корзиной. В Скотланд-Ярде, куда Шарм немедленно обратился за помощью, личность прохожей быстро установили по описанию, ею оказалась уличная торговка. В корзине её лежали непроданные засохшие фиалки, при обыске она вела себя странно, сидела совершенно спокойная и исполненная достоинства, сказала, что сожгла искомый документ в печке, тогда как никакого пепла в очаге её каморки обнаружено не было. У неё ничего не нашли, зато один из полицейских при проверке вспомнил, что её имя упоминалось пару лет назад в связи с расследованием преступлений Реставрационистов.

Мориарти выпрямился в кресле, глаза его заблестели. 

— И как же она была с ними связана? 

— В Скотланд-Ярде мне сообщили, что в прошлый раз её задержали по доносу: якобы через неё они передавали друг другу информацию. Допросы не дали результатов, и её отпустили с тем, чтобы следить за ней и её окружением. Но с тех пор никто из них с ней не контактировал. 

Мориарти откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр руки. Морану показалось, что дело заинтересовало его только сейчас. Ну конечно. Он ведь в своё время упустил как минимум двух Реставрационистов, он не может не жаждать реванша. И, несомненно, хочет вернуть утраченное море, что бы он ни говорил вслух.

Мориарти тем временем счёл рассказ Шарма исчерпывающим и решил побыстрее с ним закончить:

— И после того, как вы поняли, что доверенный вам морской договор не будет найден незамедлительно, вы впали в безумие на два месяца, верно? И сознание ваше прояснилось лишь вчера?

— Позавчера. Когда я добрался до дома в тот день, я был уже совсем плох, и Гарри пришлось освободить для меня свою комнату, поскольку моя совершенно была непригодна для больного. Моя невеста Эннис ходила за мной днём, а ночью дежурила сиделка. Позавчера, едва я пришёл в себя, сразу же связался с инспектором, ведущим дело, но никаких новостей за два месяца не появилось. Судя по всему, договор пока ещё не попал в печать, что удивительно, но этот факт придал мне сил бороться. Я написал Морану, поскольку не решился написать вам напрямую, мистер Мориарти. Я наслышан о вашем мастерстве и твёрдо убеждён: если вы не поможете, мне не поможет никто.

Мориарти подождал, пока мисс Джонстон подаст утомлённому разговором больному успокоительное, и осторожно задал несколько уточняющих вопросов. В конце разговора он спросил:

— Насколько я понимаю, сами вы придерживаетесь версии, что документ похищен Реставрационистами. Но при этом сами видите, что он до сих пор не опубликован во всех газетах. Промедление сроком два месяца — это не про них. Нет ли у вас объяснений?

Шарм устало покачал головой:

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос. Возможно, они придерживают договор для чего-то. Возможно, это ложный след и искать надо в другом месте. У вас есть версия?

— Да, конечно. Примерно четыре. И все нужно проверить на месте преступления. Завтра я вернусь тем же утренним поездом, но не ждите многого.

В поезде до Лондона Мориарти был задумчив и молчалив, разговорился он лишь в середине пути.

— Судя по внешнему виду вашего «Лягушонка», Моран, Шармы находятся в дальнем родстве с младшей ветвью одной из королевских семей Европы. Возможно, это следствие межрасового мезальянса, а с другой стороны, высшая аристократия нередко роднится с людьми с высоким положением в обществе… Находят подобное жуткое смешение черт и крови забавным и эксцентричным. Почему ваш товарищ учился среди людей, а не в какой-нибудь элитной публичной школе для потомков Великих Древних?

Морану показалось, что он ослышался. Перси — полукровка? Тогда бы его не приняли в Итон — школу, в которую зачисляют с рождения.

— Что вы, друг мой. Перси просто выглядит больным. Он обычный человек, как мы с вами. Он происходит из хорошей семьи, но среди его предков нет никого близкого к королевской семье. Возможно, его внешность немного странная из-за многочисленных близкородственных браков. Он рассказывал, что такое практиковалось в его роду.

Мориарти снисходительно улыбнулся:

— И жабры за ушами у него тоже развились от болезни? Я понимаю, вы когда-то дружили с ним, но попробуйте взглянуть незамутнённым взором. Он хорошо плавал?

— Он плавал превосходно, как и многие мои товарищи. Жабры? Вам, должно быть, почудилось. Я ничего такого не замечал ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Оно и видно, что не замечали.

Моран не в первый раз чувствовал себя уязвлённым бестактностью своего друга, но впервые не сдержал себя и дал отпор так, как хотел сделать всегда: 

— Вы просто не можете признать, что ошиблись в своих предположениях, дорогой Мориарти. Давеча вы сетовали, что всегда во всем правы и как бы вам хотелось обратного, и что же? Вы отсекаете логичные варианты, лишь бы выдать самое немыслимое предположение за истину.

Мориарти выслушал гневную отповедь с равнодушной улыбкой, словно его не касалось ничего из сказанного, и именно поэтому он не считал нужным на это отвечать.

— Что вы можете сказать о мисс Джонстон? — спросил Мориарти после того, как поезд проехал узловую станцию.

— Прекрасная женщина, настоящая ирландка. И, несомненно, человек.

— Совершенно с вами согласен. Очень сильно влюблена в жениха с не самой примечательной внешностью, что делает ей честь. А ещё её семье принадлежит фабрика на берегу Ирландского моря. Возможно, именно этим и обусловлен выбор мистера Шарма. Если родился лягушкой, ни одна принцесса не будет милее воды. 

Моран посмотрел на него с недоумением. У Мориарти было странное чувство юмора, и всякий раз оно пробуждалось некстати. Моран мысленно поблагодарил Великих за то, что Мориарти не заговорил о лягушках и принцессах с самим Шармом.

— Так что, как видите, Моран, ничего не случится с вашим другом. Если морской договор найдётся, то он вернётся к своим обязанностям в министерстве, если же нет, ему будет где жить, у него будет на кого положиться и, вероятно, он сумеет найти себя на ином поприще. Я, разумеется, сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вернуть ему его высокое положение в том случае, если он не солгал мне.

— Зачем бы ему понадобилось лгать вам, если вы — его последняя надежда?

— Кто знает, — Мориарти отвернулся к окну, за которым шёл мелкий дождь, и снова замолчал.

3.

Гарри Джонстон предпочитал встречи в многолюдных местах, где можно было затеряться в толпе. Пабы, кабаки, театры, но не дремучий лес и тем более не открытое пространство. Одинокая ель на вершине холма, по его мнению, совершенно не подходила для тайной встречи. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с Рахе, светочем в мире теней, последней надеждой человечества на будущее, в котором твари из Бездны не будут разгуливать по улицам как хозяева мира. 

Рахе был одет неприметно и издалека сливался со стволом ели. Если бы он не окликнул Гарри, тот мог бы простоять в ожидании вечность. Сам Гарри согласно инструкции Рахе оделся примерно в такие же цвета, но его рыжие волосы резко выделялись, и он спрятал их под кепи.

— Что такое, Гарри? Вы так и не сумели вынести его из дома?

— Видите ли, сперва меня выгнали из комнаты из-за болезни Перси, и все два месяца там всегда кто-то находился, а на днях Перси пришёл в себя и послал за… ним.

— За Мориарти. Интересно.

Рахе стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и держал в зубах трубку, но не курил, чтобы не привлекать внимания мимопролетающих лесных птиц. 

— Я говорил вам, что так и будет, они бы обязательно обратились к Мориарти, рано или поздно. Жаль, что вы не спрятали его в гостиной, тогда бы он уже украшал первые полосы. Что ваша сестра? Она с нами? 

Гарри покачал головой, вид у него был подавленный.

— Лягушонок спас ей жизнь во время морской прогулки, она никогда не предаст его. Она пойдёт за ним куда угодно и сделает все, что он скажет. Отговорить её от этого мерзкого брака я не могу. Я вижу, что она по-настоящему влюблена в него.

— Ну что же, значит, ваши племянники пополнят ряды этих тварей и обретут вечную жизнь, — заключил Рахе. — Но нас это не касается, если выбор сделан добровольно. Мы должны спасти всех, кто сейчас находится под угрозой морского договора. Понимаете? Всех. Вы же видели, что в нем. Я понимаю, что вы думаете прежде всего о сестре, но ей уже ничем не помочь.

— Я… не смог забрать его ночью, как вы предлагали. Сиделки не было, но Перси проснулся, спросонья не узнал меня, и я убежал. Всю ночь в доме была суматоха, Перси решил, что его хотели убить. Может быть, я бы и убил его, если бы не услышал голос Эннис. Договор все ещё там, под розовым кустом, в тайнике. Когда Мориарти подошёл к розам, я лишь усилием воли не выдал себя.

— Зачем он подошёл к розам?

— Он прикоснулся к ним и сказал, что в мире много возможностей и много того, что даётся сверх необходимого. Что в его жизни было когда-то море, и несмотря на то, что в повседневной жизни и работе он спокойно обходится без моря, но его мысли устремлены вдаль. И он иногда ездит к морю просто чтобы посмотреть. Потом он вдруг перепрыгнул в своих рассуждениях на какую-то сказку, в которой принцесса потеряла золотой мяч и за его возвращение обещала водяному чудовищу стать его другом. В общем, он странно себя вёл сегодня. Я даже начал сомневаться в его умственных способностях.

Рахе поднял с земли сухую еловую ветку, тронул пальцем иголки. 

— И еловые иголки даются нам сверху, — он улыбнулся. — Мориарти рассказал, как идёт расследование?

— Да. Он ничего нового не выяснил. Ту женщину им пришлось отпустить, у них на неё ничего нет, швейцара тоже проверили, кэб, на котором я приехал, не нашли. Мориарти верно понял, что вор должен был приехать в кэбе. Я думаю, он вычислил меня. Он спрашивал у Перси, кто из родных знал, где в министерстве расположено его рабочее место, и, кроме того, Перси проболтался, что я в тот день был в Лондоне и собирался ехать с ним на вечернем поезде. Скажите, что мне нечего опасаться, Рахе.

— Боюсь, что есть. Пока Мориарти в доме, не предпринимайте никаких шагов. Даже если он уедет в Лондон. Особенно если он уедет.

— Но почему? Мориарти сегодня уедет, я дам Перси снотворное, и эта мерзость будет в вашем распоряжении.

— Мориарти не уедет. Он будет ждать, что вы себя выдадите.

— И что же мне делать?

— Найдите предлог и увозите сестру из Англии. Только не в Ирландию, сами понимаете. Я постараюсь сам добыть морской договор. Ещё раз чётко и ясно скажите, где мне его искать. Ключ от комнаты мне не нужен. Я могу сделать отмычку из любой еловой ветки.

Гарри возвращался домой в ещё более угнетённом состоянии, чем шёл на эту встречу. Как убедить Эннис оставить Перси? Никак. Она предпочтёт умереть с ним, а не жить вдали от него. Если его казнят за пропажу морского договора, она захочет разделить с ним и это тоже, а если не выйдет, будет каждый день выходить к серо-свинцовому морю, на котором они встретились, пока однажды не… Нет, невыносимо об этом думать. Но о чем тогда? О том, что Рахе высоко ценит этого странного философствующего сыщика? Если так подумать, сказку о принцессе и чудовище Мориарти рассказал для него, для Гарри. Он знает, кто такой Перси, несомненно. Да, все так: его сестра-принцесса уронила золотой мяч собственной жизни в море-колодец и обещала чудовищу в обмен на его возвращение стать его женой. И она не из тех принцесс, что забывают свои обещания после того, как золотой мяч снова оказывается в их руках. Ну что же, если она останется, Гарри тоже никуда не побежит. Ему однажды тоже вернули золотой мяч, только сделал это человек и ничего не попросил взамен. Годы спустя Гарри сам предложил Рахе морской договор, случайно замеченный им на столе в рабочем кабинете жениха его сестры. Но не как плату за спасение жизни. А как возможность сбросить с сердца железный обруч.

Гарри не хотел, чтобы его народ отправили жить в колодец к лягушкам.

4.

Отмычка из бесполезной еловой ветки подошла. Первоначально Рахе, он же Шерлок Холмс, он же Шерри Верне, думал сделать ее из колючего стебля розы, но не хотел оставлять следов крови на месте преступления, это было бы чересчур эксцентрично.

Вот он, розовый куст, вот и тайник под ним. Интересно, где ждёт Мориарти. Скорее всего, у окна: там должен быть хороший обзор.

Холмс бегло просмотрел документ при багровом сиянии луны. То, что рассказывал о нем Джонстон, не шло ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. Это была бомба, которая пошатнёт власть Древних в Британской империи без единого выстрела, без точечных убийств и взрывов. 

На мгновение Холмс задумался. Убедить Мориарти отойти с его пути он не сумеет, причинить ему вред — тоже. Даже если рассказать Мориарти о договоре правду, а не то, что, скорее всего, ему поведал Перси Шарм, Мориарти слишком дорожит собственной профессиональной репутацией, чтобы позволить документу попасть в газеты.

Холмс мог бы вернуться тем же путём, что пришел. Будет ли Мориарти преследовать его? В прошлый раз он спокойно дал ему уйти. Полиция прочёсывала трущобы, а он не сдвинулся с места: верно предположил, что это бессмысленная затея. Мориарти вообще предпочитает не делать лишних движений, так думал Холмс. Но рассказ Гарри Джонстона внёс некоторые коррективы в созданную воображением Холмсом конструкцию образа Мориарти. Неужели правда? В жизни Мориарти было море, и он выкраивает время, чтобы просто стоять и смотреть на него? Какое это море? Северное? Ирландское? Или это метафора чего-то утраченного? 

Холмс не любил избегать встречи с утраченным. Мориарти ждал его, упустить такой случай просто нельзя.

Он стоял у окна, как Холмс и предполагал, но вопреки ожиданию, не нападал. Сказал невозмутимо:

— Шерри Верне. То есть, конечно, Рахе. Не знаю, есть ли у вас право на какое-то из этих имён, но других я не знаю. Я так и думал, что за Джонстоном стоите вы. Он адепт вашей веры или проигрался на бирже, и вы обещали ему заплатить?

— Ни то, ни другое. Он патриот своей страны. Той страны, которая ничего не стоит в глазах вашей обожаемой Королевы.

Мориарти жестом предложил ему продолжать. Удивительно: он хочет слушать?

— Вы знаете, что это за документ, мистер Мориарти? Или вы до сих пор думаете, что это просто морской договор, в котором Англия делит сферу влияния на море с какой-то другой страной? Прочтите, или, если хотите, я вам расскажу. 

— Да, я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали.

— Королева решила передать Глубоководной цивилизации Ирландию. Почему именно Ирландия, в договоре не сказано, но достоверно известно, что именно в Ирландии сильнее всего растёт недовольство властью Великих Древних. Одним ударом Виктория решает две проблемы: прекращает набеги рыболягушек на индийские колонии Короны и даёт им на растерзание целый народ в качестве откупа. Это значит, что с ними рыболягушки смогут делать все: пожирать их и заставлять рожать им потомство. 

— Глубоководные избавят Ее Величество от недовольных, а заодно это станет уроком остальным. И если не знать, что морской договор был заключён по инициативе Королевы, Королева в случае жалоб и протестов не будет иметь отношения к геноциду. Очень разумный подход. И вы хотите опубликовать это в прессе? Думаете, найдутся газеты, которые не побоятся санкций со стороны Дворца?

— Найдутся. Люди начинают понимать, что то, что сделают с одним человеком, со временем могут сделать со всеми.

— Допустим, я дам вам уйти, — задумчиво сказал Мориарти. — И что же вы предлагаете делать с Перси Шармом? Вы знаете, что случится с ним, если морской договор не окажется сегодняшним утром на столе министра иностранных дел? Или вам нет дела до того, что станет с полукровкой-рыболягушкой, чей дядя разрабатывал этот отвратительный документ?

— Ничего с ним не будет. Его просто вышвырнут из министерства. Да, я понимаю, такой позор станет помехой для дальнейшей карьеры этого… получеловека. Но его карьера ничто по сравнению с иными последствиями.

— Так вот, мистер Рахе. Его карьера — ерунда, без этого можно прожить. А вот без головы – сомневаюсь. За потерю морского договора Шарм будет казнён вместе со своей семьёй. И его невеста тоже. Вы об этом подумали?

Эффектно, ничего не скажешь. Холмс выдержал его холодный взгляд. Он полагает, что эта новость собьёт его с толку?

— Жизнь двух семей не стоит геноцида целого народа, — твердо произнес Холмс. — Если договор будет предан огласке, можно избежать…

— Лишь отложить, — возразил Мориарти. — Если Королева хочет уничтожить Ирландию, она сделает это другим способом. И дело не в Глубоководных или ком-то еще, они всего лишь удачно попались под руку. Просто она предпочитает такие методы запугивания. Вы готовы на бессмысленные жертвы? Я думал, что у вас не просто осмысленный взгляд, что мысли существуют и в вашей голове тоже.

Холмса совершенно не задел намёк, важнее было понять смысл этого намёка. Мориарти считает себя умнее его, а он в своём письме, отправленном год назад, дал понять, что умнее Мориарти. Возможно, выход в том, чтобы решение по морскому договору принял Мориарти?

— В таком случае, что вы предлагаете?

Мориарти удовлетворённо кивнул: учитель, довольный верным решением задачки на логику. 

— Поделить договор. Вам отойдёт первая половина, а мне вторая, с подписями. Вы опубликуете свою во всех газетах, я отдам свою Перси Шарму. 

Холмс не сразу понял, к чему клонит Мориарти, ему на это понадобилась минута. Что же, он был вынужден признать, Мориарти нашёл блестящий компромисс: публикация поставит крест на этом варианте договора между Англией и Глубоководной цивилизацией и тем самым отсрочит бесчеловечную катастрофу. Однако отсутствие второй части — с подписями сторон — сведёт на нет политический кризис. Возвращение части договора смягчит участь Перси Шарма и его семьи.

Холмс достал документ и разделил его. Мориарти взял свою часть, легко коснулся пальцами пальцев Холмса. Холмс удержал его руку на абсолютно ненужное мгновение, но почти сразу отпустил. 

— Ну как, железный обруч на вашем холодном сердце треснул? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Осталось дождаться, когда он совсем упадёт, — холодно улыбнулся Мориарти. — Но до этого ещё далеко, не правда ли?

Затем он повернулся и растворился в сгущающемся сумраке ночи.

Все, что мог сделать Холмс — отправиться в противоположную сторону.


End file.
